Esto te pasa por Guapo
by Luly Charo Rousar Sch
Summary: Un día, Gohan tuvo que ir al salon de 3º año (último) de la preparatoria para colaborar con un profesor, pero su presencia altero las mentes de muchas muchachas del curso, siendo que unas 3 chiquillas tienen unos novios MUY celosos y MUY impulsivos.


Te pasa por Guapo.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Gohan tiene 17 años y esta en 2º año de preparatoria.

Era un soleado día en la ciudad del Gran Campión y ''salvador del mundo'', Mr. Satan, nombrada por el apellido de este.

Los pajaros cantaban, las flores embellecían la ciudad y creo que mi narración se volvio cursi y muy cliché.

En fin... En la preparatoria Orange Star se encontraba la hija del Campeón, Videl Satan, la mejor amiga de esta, Ireza, El amigo ''eterno enamorado de Videl'', Shapner y El ''Yerno'' del campeón y mejor promedio de 2º año de la preparatoria, Gohan Son. (me gusta leer el nombre y despues el apellido, aunque en Japón la costubre sea leer el apellido primero)

El cuarteto de adolescente de encontraba en su segunda hora de clase, ''prestando atención'' a la clase de Inglés. Cuando de la nada (o eso parece), aparecio el profesor de Literatura.

_''Profesora, lamento molestarte, pero, ¿no me permitirias sacar a 4 alumnos de la clase?''_

_''Si, claro, por mí no hay problema. Puedes retirarlos''_

_''Gracias, necesito que vengan conmigo Satan, Hiroyuki*(shapner), Megumi* (iresa) y Son''_

Al ser nombrados Los 4 se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron siguiendo al profesor.

_''Muchachos, Van a estar de voluntarios para ayudar a 3º año con unos preparativos de la ceremonia celebrando la victoria de Mr. Satan sobre Cell.''_

_**''Esta tendría que ser tu ceremonia Gohan''**-Dijo Videl._

_**''Estas ceremonias son un poco patéticas''- **Respondió el mencionado._

_''Muchachos ellos son alumnos de 2º, ellos los ayudaran con la ceremonia''_

Durante toda la jornada, Videl, Shapner e Ireza aportaron casi todas las ideas, mientras que Gohan se mantenia Muy callado y solo hablaba para aportar una opcion para mejorar las ideas de sus compañeros.

Por un lado del salón, en el área popular, se encontraban 3 señoritas. Mirando perdimamente hacia nuestro joven cuarteto.

_''¿No creen que ese chico es adorablemente sexy?'''- Decía la chica pelirroja y ojos verdes._

_''¿Quién Elizabeth?''- Preguntaba la rubia ojos marron-verdoso._

_''El chico de 2º''_

_''¿Cual?''- Preguntaba ahora la castaña ojos azules._

_''El pelinegro pálido como la nieve, ¿no es lindo?''_

_''Ahora que lo dices, me parece adorablemente sexy''_

_''Pienso igual que ustedes, es realmente guapo''_

_Supiraron..._

Pero este trío, recien conocido, no eran las únicas que miraban embobadas al joven hijo de Goku, si que casi todas las chicas, lo miraban perdidamente y suspiraban con el simple hecho de haber movido su boca (lo cual, no fue muchas veces)

Y cuando hay chicas embobadas por alguien, hay también chicos celosos, llevandose el premio otro trío que no era nada mas, ni nada menos que las parejas del trío femenino. Que miraban al resto con una expresión no muy conteta.

_''¿Por qué será que estas chicas tienen esas cara de tontas?''- Se preguntaba un joven castaño ojos verdes oscuros._

_''No lo se''- decía el rubio ojos marrones._

_''Oye Alexis, ¿sabes por qué las chicas tienen cara de bobas?''- le pregunto un castaños ojos marrones claros a una chica de estilo poco femenino que se encontraba a su lado._

_''La cosa es muy simple, estas niñatas estan mirando a unos de los chicos de 2º''_

_''Ha quien exactamente''- volvio a preguntarle._

_''Miran al delgadito, que tiene cabello negro y parece que nunca tomo sol en su vida de lo pálido que esta''_

_''¿Ninguno sabe su nombre?''- pregunto el ojiverde._

_''No''- contestaron al unísono._

_''No se su nombre, pero creo que es un nerd, tiene una complexión física muy pequeña, es muy delgado (nada que ver, pero asi lo ve ella), seguro ni sabe defenderse''_

_''No puedo creerlo, un nerd debilucho y con cara bonita esta llamando la atención de mi novia''- decia el ojimarron._

_''Jajaja, que lindo que mi linda novia me es muy fiel''- decia victorioso el rubio._

_''Lamento informarte que tanto tu novia como la mía, estas embobadas con esa cosa''- dijo el ojiverde._

_''Aaaaaah, lo Odio''_

Sono el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron de sus respectivos salones. Nuestro Trío femenino salió en busqueda del joven pelinegro, solo para verlo más de cerca.

Mientras que un joven castaño ojiverde pensaba en algo con una expresión de celos y un joven pelinegro se sentía observado.

Era la hora del almuerzo.

En ese momento, Gohan se encontraba hablando con un amigo de Física, mientras caminaba rumbo a la maquina expendedora, en busca de un comestible. El joven era observado por mil miradas (no se si tantas, pero si la parte femenina del 3º), pero era ojeado* por tres chicas singulares.

_''Mitsuki, Ese chico es adorablemente sexy''- dijo la pelirroja_

_''Es hermoso, ¿no Genevieve?''- decia la rubia._

_''Es increíblemente guapo''- exclamaba la castaña._

_''Lo violaría''- afirmo la ojiverde_

_''Yo igual''- afirmaba la ojimarron-verdoso._

_''Sin duda'' – cerraba la ojiazul._

Pero en una mesa, uno Trío de muchachos miraban sin emoción alegre la escena.

_''Lo odio''_

_''Mira, Keichi, Shinosuke, consegui información acerca del muchacho cara bonita''- aparecia de repente Alexis._

_''Que tienes de ese bastardo con cara de ángel''_

_''Bien, su nombre es Gohan Son, entro en este año a esta escuela, es el nerd como sospechaba. Pero hay un dato muy interesante''_

_''Dilo Alex''- dijo el ojimarron, Shinosuke._

_''Es chico no es un debilucho, quisieron golpearlo 2 veces, 1 por una clase de educación física y otro por una chica, pero el chico se defendió y les dejo un ojo morado a cada uno y una cortada en la mejilla. Dicen que es muy fuerte y que tiene un carácter fuerte, a pesar de que siempre es muy tranquilo y pacífico. Pero no hay de que preocuparnos, lo sancionaron 2 veces y a la 3 sanción lo expulsan''_

_''Ese estúpido, quisiera golpearlo''- dijo el rubio, Keichi._

_''¿Y que tal si lo hacemos?''- dijo el ojiverde, Mira, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro._

...

El joven pelinegro camino en dirección a su mesa, junto a su cuarteto.

''Oigan, me siento muy observado''- dijo Gohan en un tono unpoco preocupante.

''Se ve que conquistate a las de 3º, ¿eh, casanova?''- se burlaba el rubio.

''Oye idiota esto algo serio, ademas, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.''

Ya era las 13:30 y un par de chicos se encontraban en los casilleros del gimnasio.

_''¿Que hacemos aquí Mira?''- Pregunto el rubio._

_''Nunca crei que usaria esto''- decia el joven con una capsula en la mano para despues activarla y que de ella salga un portafolio (esas cajas grises con seguros que tiene las personas de dinero en las peliculas)_

_''¿Qué es eso?''- Pregunto el orimarron._

Mira se arrodillo en el suelo para abrir el cofre y dejar al descubierto, 3 navajas filosas y un guante extraño con detalles que resultan asperos y lastimeros a simple vista.

_''Mi padre me dijo que usara esto en caso de emergencia y esto, es una emergencia''_

_''Esto sera muy genial''_

Sono el timbre a las 14:00 abriendo paso a la última hora de clase en ese día. Gohan se encontraba hablando con el Trío femenino, que estaba decidido a insinuarsele.

_''Asi que tu nombre es Gohan, hay suena tan dulce''- Decia Elizabeth._

_''Que bueno que te guste''_

Derrepente, aparecio el trío masculino.

_''Oh no, mi novio''- dijeron las chicas al unísono._

_''Vaya, con que haciendote el guapo frente a nuestras novias''- decia Shinosuke._

_''Odio a los jovenes cara bonita, me dan ganas de desfigurarlos''- dijo Keichi._

Mientras decian esto, acorralaban al joven en contra los casilleros.

_''Sabes, querido Gohan, vos y tu cara bonita me artaron. Asi que despidete de ella''- Grito Mira._

En ese momento, sacaron sus navajas afiladas y Mira mostraba el guante hiriente en su mano. Comenzaron a atacar al joven, tratando de lastimarle la cara, pero este esquivaba habilmente cada ataque. Se alejo de la pared teniendo mas espacio de movimiento, pero a los 8 minutos quedo acorralado en la otra pared de casilleros. Nuevamente intento salir, pero el joven Keichi, logro golpearlo con la navaja, cortandole la base de la ceja izquierda. El trío volvio a atacar al pelinegro mientras que este seguia esquivando los ataques, pero termino acorralado y al apenas chocar con los casilleros recibe un puñetazo de Mira (de la mano del guante) lo que le provoco muchas pequeñas heridas cortantes y sangrantes en su mejilla izquierda. Tratando de escapar de vuelta, Shinosuke logra clavarle la navaja en el lado izquierdo de su cara, provocandole el peor corte de todos y logra sacar el arma del rostro del joven de una manera muy brusca.

**''Si no me defiendo, ellos me mataran, pero si lo hago, me expulsan''...''a la mierda la expulsión, a mi no me van a matar''**

Los jovenes volvieron a atacar, confiados, pero lo que no se esperaron era que Gohan iba a defenderse, golpeando de una patada a Mira en el estomago y enviandolo contra los casilleros dejandolo inconciente, dandole un puñetazo a Shinosuke en el rostro, enviandolo con morfeo y golpeandolo con una patada en la cara a Keichi, también dejandolo inconquiente.

_''¿Que esta pasando aquí?''- aparecio el director._

_''Señor, los 3 alumnos inconcientes quisieron atacar a Gohan con navajas y a el no le quedo otra que hacer esto. Mire como le dejaron la cara esos muchachos.''- Dijo la profesora de Inglés que vio toda la escena._

_''Esta bien. LLamen a una ambulancia''- Se dirijio hacia Gohan que se cubría la cara con las manos- ''Ten, asi retienes un poco la sangre''- le entrega un pañuelo. - ''Llamen a la emfermera para que despierte a los muchachos. Tu vienes conmigo''- diciendo esto, sujeta a Gohan de los hombros y lo lleva hacia la dirección._

La ambulancia llego llevandose a Gohan, quien seguia sangrando.

En la oficina del director se encontraba este, los muchachos que atacaron a Gohan y una presencia inesperada, Goku.

_''Señores, ¿saben por que estan aquí?''_

_''Por que atacamos a un alumno de un grado menor''_

_''Exacto. ¿Saben quien es este señor?''- Los muchachos negaron con la cabeja- ''Bueno, él es el padre de Gohan. Asi que diganme, por que atacaron a Gohan.''_

_''Por que nos sacaba de quicio''_

_''¿y como lo hacia?''_

…

_''¿Saben que hay posibilidad de que le hayan desfigurado la cara a Gohan?''_

_''Me parece bien''_

_''¿Por qué te parece bien que mi hijo que tenga la cara desfigurada?''_

_''Por que tiene cara bonita''_

_''Asi que atacaron a Gohan, solamente por tener cara bonita''_

_''Además, nuestras novias lo miraban con otros ojos''_

_''Asi que fue por eso que desfiguraron a Gohan''_

_''Si''_

_''Bien, entonces recibiran un castigo, seran suspendidos por 2 semanas los 3. ¿Entendido?''_

_''Si señor director''_

_''Amm... Señor Goku, ¿tiene noticias sobre el estado de su hijo?''_

_''Si, recién mi esposa me mando un mensaje diciendo que lo van a operar dado a que uno de los cortes es muy profundo y que esta preocupado por que estuvo peleando y tiene miedo de que lo expulsen''_

_''Dile que no se preocupe, que si no se hubiera defendido hubiera pasado algo peor, dile que no se preocupe, que pasara nada''_

_''Muchas Gracias señor, lo mantendre al tanto de la situación''_

_Se entiende mas o menos la idea?_

_Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
